Una sorpresa para Draco
by AlissaHunter
Summary: La novia de Draco siempre buscaba sorprenderlo en las fechas importantes pero por alguna razón nunca lo logra ¿lo logrará en su cumpleaños? DracoxOC


**Mas vale tarde que nunca, asi que aqui esta el regalo de cumpleaños para mi personaje favorito de la saga de Harry Potter.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco!**

* * *

Miró el catalogo durante un par de minutos más después de estar convencida de que nada de eso era para su novio, solo para asegurarse que nada se le pudiera a haber escapado, pero, ¿Cómo iba a elegir un regalo para un hombre que no demostraba un gusto en especial?

Aun después de tanto tiempo de conocerle, no había nada en especial que el considerara "lo suyo" o un algo favorito. En momentos como esos deseaba tanto tener un novio un poco más normal. Pero recordaba todos sus momentos especiales, todas las risas, los chistes, las caricias, los besos y las peleas con sus reconciliaciones, y no deseaba tener a alguien más que a él.

¿Pero cómo le podía demostrar al chico todo eso que sentía por él? Él siempre la sorprendía con rosas en momentos inesperados, chocolates en "sus días", besos robados en momentos inoportunos e infinidad de palabras bonitas a las que ambos se fueron acostumbrando poco a poco porque realmente ese no era su estilo. Pero cuando ella trataba de hacer algo por él, inexplicablemente TODO salía mal.

Sin importar el tamaño del detalle, parecía que no iba a tener la suerte de que este se ajustara a los gustos del rubio platinado. Aunque él siempre le demostrara lo contrario.

En su primer cumpleaños juntos, los dulces le hicieron reacción alérgica, pero él no mencionó nada hasta que le era imposible respirar; en Navidad, el perfume que le regaló le hacía querer vomitar, pero él se lo puso hasta que no había una gota en el frasco; en San Valentín ambos olvidaron la fecha y hasta tres días después se enteraron, más bien ella, cuando él llegó con un arreglo de flores y cara de arrepentido por olvidar tal fecha, y el no dejó que ella tratará de regalar algo a el para recompensar el olvido; en su primer aniversario la comida le causó un problema intestinal bárbaro, pero nadie se enteró hasta que su madre contó la historia divertida en una cena familiar; pero ese año, ese año sería distinto.

Ya tenían más de un año junto al otro y a pesar de haber pasado por diversos problemas, todo lo habían superado, así que ella lo tomó así, un reto más que superar. Al chico realmente no le importaba recibir regalos o detalles, según lo que le decía, ya que le bastaba con estar a su lado todos los días. Pero eso no le bastaba a ella.

Ella quería sentir que conocía a su novio, lo que no había demostrado con sus regalos anteriores, si no que esa era su oportunidad de demostrarle que ella sabía exactamente qué era lo que su hombre quería. "Lo que su hombre quería". Esa frase se estuvo en la mente de la castaña durante semanas mientras la fecha se acercaba.

― Draco Malfoy, el día que te entienda por completo, seré vieja y tendremos al menos unos 3 hijos, y te digo que, ese día podré decir que soy completamente feliz y podré morir a gusto.

― Entonces espero que tenga que esperar mucho tiempo para que ese día llegue.

La semana anterior a su cumpleaños se la vivía en tiendas, tiendas de todo tipo, buscando opiniones de que era lo mejor que le podía comprar a su novio. Toda clase de respuestas le llegaban, pero ninguna la satisfacía por completo, simplemente nada sonaba a él.

Peluches, dulces, perfumes, camisas, condones, trajes, relojes, música, celulares, una cadena, computadoras portátiles, álbumes de fotografías con sus momentos más importantes en él, zapatos, una cartera, un cuaderno lleno de cupones de todas las tiendas que se pudiera imaginar. Cada idea más loca que otra.

Pero, ¿era eso lo que Draco querría? ¿Realmente imaginaba a Draco abriendo una cajita pequeña de color verde con plateado –claro porque nunca perdería el orgullo de Slytherin- y encontrándose con un reloj, una cadena, una cartera o un perfume? Sabía que él no diría nada sobre el regalo, pero, ¿Qué pensaría al recibirlo?

Odiaba tanto que su novio no tuviera un gusto en especial. Lo odiaba enserio.

El ir y venir a tiendas la había desgastado, aparte de que no podía dormir pensando en el regalo perfecto. ¿Qué podría ser eso que le haría sentir mejor novia?

Repaso cada idea, una por una. Lentamente se imaginaba una escena diferente para cada regalo, imaginando su reacción y lo que haría con el regalo después de que ella hubiera regresado a su casa y el quedara solo en su habitación.

Entonces tuvo una brillante idea. ¿Cómo fue que no lo había pensado antes? La respuesta a todas sus dudas estuvo siempre frente a ella, pero no había sido capaz de verla.

Miró el reloj por última vez antes de quedar completamente dormida. 4:18 a.m. Tenía solamente 3 horas para poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

Su estómago se sentía extraño ¿se debía a la emoción? ¿Emoción por qué? No encontraba una razón para estar emocionado el día de su cumpleaños. Ese día el trabajo siempre la parecía enormemente pesado y agobiante, lo único que quería saber al regresar a casa donde se encontraba la cama y quedar encerrado ahí hasta el próximo día.

O al menos así era hasta que conoció a una extraña castaña. Todas las festividades estúpidas le parecían menos agobiantes desde que estaba a su lado, por que esperaba a que iba a intentar esa vez para hacer todo "perfecto" para mí, cuando el solo hecho de estar con ella era perfecto.

Ella siempre esperaba con ansias y esmero esos días, para poder "demostrar su amor" con algo material. Aun no entendía sus razones. Durante años mi padre "demostraba su amor" con todo lo que le pedía, y eso no me hizo ni un poquito más feliz. Incluso me hizo desperdiciarme durante años, pensando que lo material era lo más importante.

Hasta que ella llegó y puso todo cabeza arriba.

Desde ya dos años la chica era la que lo ponía de vuelta a la tierra. Después de conocerla dejó de tener pesadillas por todo lo ocurrido en la guerra, acepto el perdón de su padre y pudo sacar a su madre adelante con su propio esfuerzo. Y todo eso ella lo causó sin saber.

Él quería ser una mejor persona para estar con ella, aparte de que siempre quería demostrarle su amor, sin importar el día o con quien estuvieran, el estar juntos era un motivo suficiente para el para mostrarle su amor.

Por eso él había decidido que en lugar de ella lo sorprendiera a él, él lo haría. Haría muy feliz a su amada Amelia.

* * *

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Era un plan brillante, simplemente lo que ocupaba para poder hacer ese cumpleaños el mejor de todos.

La madre de su novio se mostró complacida de ayudarla a preparar todo, incluso ella había pensado en algo así pero solo había olvidado comentárselo.

Ese año, a diferencia de muchos otros, el rubio platinado había aceptado la idea de su madre de invitar a algunas de sus amistades a cenar para celebrar su cumpleaños, cosa que sorprendió a la morena, pero que no hacía más que ayudar en su plan.

Durante el trabajo miro constantemente el reloj. Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y poder completar su plan. Solo dos horas lo separaban del resto de su vida.

Primeramente no hubiera podido hacer mucho sin la ayuda del frente de rayo, el cual amablemente había aceptado a ayudarlo con tal de hacer a su amiga feliz, quien también estaría en la cena que le organizaba su madre.

Esa cena solo hacía que su plan fuera mejor, nada mejor que tener a todos tus amistades para una sorpresa como esa.

* * *

El tiempo de espera había terminado. El reloj marcaban las 4:30 y todo comenzaría. El ojigris llegó a su casa para ser recibido primeramente por su madre, a quien no había visto en todo el día, con un fuerte abrazo. Después fue seguido por algunos familiares por parte de su madre y unos antiguos amigos de la escuela, entre los que se encontraban los Potter, algunos Weasly –con los que había logrado hacer las paces- y otros cuantos de Slytherin.

Pero por ningún lado se encontraba su chica, su querida Amelia.

El chico se empezó a preocupar cuando su madre llamó a sus invitado a la cena y ella no se encontraba presente y el lugar su lado estaba vacío. Miro a su madre con ojos interrogantes y ella solo sonrió de una manera… ¿tranquilizadora?

Comenzó a mover sus piernas en signo de nerviosismo, y sentía que todos sus invitados le miraban, como si supieran algo que el no. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Como contestando a su pregunta, un sonido de tacones que conocía demasiado bien se comenzó a escuchar a su derecha y una chica con sus manos ocupadas entró al comedor.

La chica, quien tenía una figura increíble, tenía puesto un vestido gris de un solo tirante que marcaba sus curvas de sobre manera, unos tacones verde manzana y su cabello castaño suelto tan ondulado como las olas del mar. Draco simplemente no podía quitar su mirada de ella. Ahogó sus ganas de salir corriendo y besarla, solo para tratar de no arruinar su sorpresa… aun.

Amelia caminó hasta su lado, y puso lo que tenía en sus manos frente a él. Draco quitó la tapa que cubría el plato y sus ojos se encontraron con precioso pastel en el cual se podía leer una sola frase "Te amo hoy, ayer y para siempre".

Recordaba muy bien cuando había dicho esas palabras. Fue el mismo momento en el que pensó que la perdería para siempre.

― Odio que siempre exista una razón por la que mis sorpresas se arruinen, y odio que tú siempre puedas hacer lo que se te antoje para sorprenderme. Me fui a lo seguro, tu pastel favorito, con tu frase favorita…

― Hecho por mi persona favorita―. Terminó de decir el antes de levantarse para abrazarla.

― Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor ― Susurró ella en su oído.

― Perdona por lo que haré ― Susurró ella también, sin comprender la razón de sus disculpas ―. Hoy, quiero aprovechar que estamos todos juntos para sorprenderte una vez más…

― Eres un desgraciado, Draco Malfoy ― Todos los invitados rieron por la reacción de la novia, incluso su madre, porque conocía las intenciones de su hijo desde un principio.

― Amelia Burke, todos los días agradezco por haberte conocido. Haces de mí una mejor persona, ¿y que no es eso lo que pretende esa estupidez del amor? ― Amelia rio ante el escepticismo de su novio― He estado pensando esto hace mucho tiempo, casi desde el momento en el que te conocí, no hay persona con la que quiera estar que no seas tú… así que Amelia ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La chica miró con resignación a su novio arrodillado frente a ella mientras le extendía un anillo plateado con un diamante en su centro. Los invitados esperaban la contestación. Los segundos pasaron lentamente, pero la expresión de amor del rubio platinado no cambió.

― Nunca vas a cambiar Malfoy ―Dijo antes de depositar un tierno beso en esos labios que la volvían loca ―. Por supuesto Draco Malfoy, me encantaría casarme contigo.

Draco se levantó y puso rápidamente el anillo en el dedo de su ahora prometida, para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla nuevamente. Los espectadores celebraron con aplausos y algunas mujeres sensibles y la madre del chico secaban sus lágrimas.

Nuevamente, la sorpresa se había arruinado.

Pero esta vez no había sido una reacción alérgica, una indigestión estomacal, náuseas o incluso la poca memoria de ambos para fechas importantes.

Ahora la había arruinado el gran amor de Draco por la chica que iluminaba sus días.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo mi primera historia publicada, espero que la disfruten, y dejen comentario si es que les agradó.**

**AllissaH.**


End file.
